


Athame's Delight

by Vorcha_Girl



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, Kitchen Sex, Love, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex and Chocolate, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorcha_Girl/pseuds/Vorcha_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Shepard get up to some delicious fun in the kitchen using melted chocolate, juicy cherries and an asari aphrodisiac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Athame's Delight

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect_

**A/N - What better way to start the day then with a nice little spot of Shega fluff! This was written for Commander Lola and uses her Zoe Shepard. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Lola? Whatcha doing?"

Zoe Shepard glanced up as James peered around the corner of the kitchen. His brown eyes sparkled with amusement as he took in her flustered expression and the chaos surrounding her. The bench was a minefield of chocolate wrappers, punnets of fresh fruit, upended saucepans, and an unmistakable aroma of burned chocolate.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she muttered as she wrestled with the saucepan, angrily poking a wooden spoon at the lump of dark chocolate seared to the bottom of the pan. "This is stupid. Why would anyone choose to cook for  _fun_?"

Shepard made a disgusted sound and abandoned the blackened pot and spoon, frustration digging sharp little claws into her. She had spent the better part of the afternoon trying to decipher an asari recipe for something called  _Athame's Delight_. It had seemed simple enough, and even though she didn't have the  _exact_  ingredients needed, Zoe had figured she could substitute in some earth fruits to give it a human twist.

Unfortunately it hadn't been quite as straight forward as she had assumed and she had resorted to following a step by step guide on the extranet.

Or she'd  _tried_ to.

James sauntered into the kitchen and raised his eyebrows as his gaze wandered over the carnage in the kitchen and settled on her. "Cooking  _is_  fun," he told her as he picked up one of the intact blocks of dark chocolate. "But it requires an entirely different skillset to killing reapers. Maybe it's not your thing, Lola."

"Shut up." Shepard glared at the offending saucepan and dumped it in the sink. "It's stupid and  _boring_."

She knew she sounded like a petulant child and she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted, but she had been so sure she could handle cooking! After all, how hard could it be to melt some dark chocolate, add in spices and flavoured oil, and then dip the fruits into it? It should have been easy! Hell, a child probably could have done it!

But  _not_  Commander Shepard.

James planted himself in front of her and gripped her upper arms until she looked up at him. She scowled, but he only grinned and trailed his fingers down her arms and took hold of her hands, then he eased her reluctant form into his arms. The warmth of his body radiated against hers, soothing her frustration, and Zoe sighed and relaxed. Her rigidly straight body melting into James's embrace as she squeezed his hands.

"Why can't I cook?" she asked, her eyes blurring with tears as she burrowed her face against his neck. "This is so frustrating! I couldn't even melt the fucking chocolate without burning it!"

The lieutenant's chest rumbled with amusement. "Well, you're not doing it right for one thing. You can't just throw the chocolate into the pan and heat it up. You need to do it gently."

She sniffled and grit her teeth. "I  _was_  gentle!"

"Are you crying, Lola?" James pulled back and brushed a lock of purple hair behind her ear.

Zoe scrubbed at her eyes and shook her head. "I'm not crying," she denied. "I'm just  _frustrated_."

He pulled her close and dropped a kiss on her forehead. "How about if I help you, huh?"

"Fine."

She let James whirl her around to face the bench and without missing a beat he selected a large pan from the hanging rack and set it on the stove. He poured in some water, turned up the heat, then glanced around the kitchen and frowned.

"Do you have a heat-proof bowl?" he asked.

Shepard blinked. "I don't know."

James chuckled again and began checking cupboards, his huge body incredibly graceful as he danced around her kitchen. He found a bowl and set it in the pan of water, then cracked open a packet of dark chocolate, broke it up and put it in the bowl. Shepard watched sullenly, feeling useless as he capably took charge and scanned the recipe she'd been trying to follow.

"Okay, so what exactly are you trying to do here?" He glanced over his shoulder and gestured at the spices she'd pulled out. "Because some of these aren't in the recipe."

Zoe crossed her arms defensively. "I didn't have everything the recipe asked for," she muttered. "So I bought some human ingredients that I thought would taste nice."

James' eyes softened and without saying a word he pulled her up to the bench and moved behind her, planting his arms either side of her body. Zoe leaned back, enjoying the solid warmth of his chest against her back. He picked up the bottle of brandy-flavoured oil and read the side, then he looked at each of the spices she'd selected - some were from Thessia and others from Earth.

"Good choices," he murmured in her ear, sending a peculiar wave of shivers down her spine.

Shepard shuddered and clutched the edge of the bench.

"Thanks," she managed to whisper as his body pressed against hers.

He opened up the bottle of oil and poured some into a small container which he popped into the pan of water next to the chocolate. "This needs to be the same temperature when you add it or it'll go lumpy."

She nodded. "How do you even know that?"

"My  _abuela_  was an amazing cook. She liked to make all sorts of things, including homemade chocolate. I used to help." James' voice took on a wistful tone and Zoe nestled against him.

She knew James loved his mother's side of his family and losing contact with them during the war was killing him. Every day, without fail, he scanned the updated list of refugees pouring into the Citadel or registering in camps on Earth, and every day he was disappointed.

"This chocolate seems pretty melted." Zoe pointed out, drawing his attention to the bowl in front of them. "Do we add the spices next?"

James nodded and Zoe held her breath as he reached around her pick up the premixed spices, the hard muscles of his chest pressing against her back. The aromatic scent of the spices drifted through the air and Zoe bit her lip to keep from making a sound; they smelled delicious! Almost as delicious as the way James felt against her.

_Whoa now! Down girl!_

He upended the spices into the bowl of melted chocolate as she stirred; the blue, green and purple asari spices vanishing into the sweet mixture. James stayed pressed against her and snaked one arm around her waist, squeezing her tight as she mixed the sugary concoction. His aftershave, warm and spicy, mingled with the smell of melting chocolate and Zoe's eyes drifted shut as she breathed deeply.

"What does it taste like?" James' voice was low and rough with desire. He reached around and dipped his finger in the mixture, then held it up in front of her. "Maybe you should taste it?"

"Maybe I should." Zoe agreed as she leaned forward and took his finger in her mouth.

She sucked gently on the tip, swirling her tongue around lightly and savouring the sweet, spiced chocolate. James groaned and the arm about her waist tightened. Encouraged, Zoe took more of his finger into her mouth, sucking harder and using her tongue to clean him of the chocolate. She worked her mouth up and down in imitation of another activity that she often enjoyed with him.

He swore softly in Spanish, and Zoe grinned as she heard him call her a witch and tease as he dropped his face to her hair. James breathed in her scent and cuddled close, grinding his hips against her backside. His belt buckle dug into her and Zoe chuckled as a very male part of his anatomy pressed against her through the fabric. She wriggled back against him, butterflies dancing in her tummy as she felt that long thick hardness.

James groaned and lightly nipped the back of her neck, his teeth grazing her skin.

"Getting hot and bothered?" she asked casually as she stirred the chocolate, picking up the small container of flavoured oil and adding it in. She leaned forward, smiling to herself as James' hands fastened on her waist and he pressed forward eagerly. The feel of him straining through the fabric of his pants, thick and hot, brought a flush of heat between her legs.

"Lola," he groaned. The arm around her waist shifted and his hand slid under her shirt; his fingers gently stoking the soft skin of her tummy. "You shouldn't tease me like this."

"Who's teasing?" Zoe asked as she glanced around at him. She quirked one eyebrow and pouted slightly. "After all, I do owe you for showing me how to cook."

James smirked and settled his arms on either side of her, trapping her against the kitchen bench. Zoe leaned against the edge of the counter and pushed a tumble of bright purple hair out of her eyes. She grinned as James reached around to flick off the stovetop and moved the pan off the heat.

"And how exactly do you plan to reward me, hmm?" His hands moved back to the edge of the bench, his thumbs lightly touching either side of her hips.

Zoe shrugged and pursed her lips. "I'm not sure. Maybe I'll give you something  _sweet_."

A delicious trill ran through her as soon as the words left her mouth and James' eyes lit up. Their sex life was hardly boring, but they hadn't experimented with food and taste in their love making, and the idea of using chocolate and sweet fruits sent a tingle down her spine. She could already imagine the feel of James' tongue on her skin, soft and warm, while his hands touched and stroked her most sacred parts.

_Yes._

"Something sweet, huh?" James' hands crept over her thighs and slid upwards until he cupped her ass. He lifted her easily and set her on the edge of the counter, then settled himself between her legs. "I think I like the sound of that, Lola."

Zoe chuckled and bunched her hands in his shirt, lifting it up and over his head on one smooth motion. His dog tags clinked softly on his chest and she touched them with the tip of one finger before she let her hands drift further down his body, dragging her nails over rippling abdominal muscles. She flicked her eyes up to his as she dug her fingers into the waist band of his pants and pulled him closer, enjoying the blazing fire in his eyes.

James took her hands in his and drew them away from his pants. He pulled her tank top over her head and tossed it to the ground. Her bra followed and was discarded in a similar fashion, then James swept the cooking implements to the side and pushed her down onto bench. The marble top was cool against her naked back, and she giggled as James removed her pants with quick fingers and tugged them down her legs.

For a moment he simply took in the view of her lying on the bench wearing only her underwear; her olive skin flushed and gleaming under the bright lights. Zoe shifted invitingly, arching her back and biting her lip as his eyes devoured her. There was something so sexy about the way he was watching her; she  _burned_ for him.

He peeled her underwear off and tucked them into his pocket, grinning when she rolled her eyes. It was on the tip of her tongue to say something smart when he moved between her legs and leaned down to kiss her. The kiss was gentle, a brush of his lips against hers, then he drew back and he took a handful of plump black cherries from the fruit bowl.

"I thought I was going to give  _you_  something sweet to eat?" Zoe asked breathlessly as James dragged one of the cherries down her body, circling her nipples. The flesh of the cherry felt pleasantly cool against her skin.

He flashed her a lazy smile. "Oh, you will, Lola. You will."

James brought the cherry up to her mouth and traced her lips, then held it in front of her invitingly and Zoe bit into it. To her surprise James leaned down and bit into the other half, his lips and tongue gently feeding against hers as they ate the sweet juicy fruit. He drew back and dropped the stalk and pip into an empty bowl, then licked his lips.

"That was sweet, but I think I want something even sweeter," he murmured in a low rasp, his voice thick with lust. He reached over and stirred the melted chocolate, then drew the wooden spoon out, watching as the hot chocolate drizzled lazily back into the bowl. He glanced down at her with intense brown eyes. "Do you trust me?"

Shepard nodded breathlessly;  _was he planning to do what she thought?_

She hoped so.

"Yes. I trust you."

"Good." James traced one hand along her body. He cupped one breast and trailed lower, his fingertips sending frissons of excitement over her skin. "I want you to stay still while I get my treat, okay?"

_His treat?_

Zoe's heart pounded in her chest with excitement, and she nodded as her mouth ran dry. "Okay."

"If this gets too much or if it hurts, let me know and we'll stop," James added, and she nodded again.

She'd played with candles and hot wax before and the result had been incredible. The heady rush of endorphins that came from the sting of pain made the pleasure all the more intense and enjoyable. She wanted to feel that rush and have James' mouth of her skin - to have his tongue lapping at the chocolate.

_Yes, yes, yes!_

The atmosphere thickened as James tested the temperature of the chocolate with his fingers and, judging it to be fine, he dipped a cherry in and coated it with a layer of chocolate. Zoe licked her lips in anticipation as James lowered it to her mouth, waiting until she caught it with her teeth before he plucked off the stem and kissed her. The cherry burst in their mouths in a warm gush of flavour; it's sweet juices mingling with the chocolate.

_So good!_  Shepard thought to herself.  _This is so good._

James removed the pip from his mouth and smirked, then picked up the spoon and stirred the chocolate. He scooped some melted chocolate up and brought the spoon over her body, carefully letting the chocolate drip in a searing line across her chest. Zoe gasped and moaned, her back arching as the pain danced across her skin - walking a fine line between pleasure and pain.

For a moment she thought it would be too much ... then James lowered his mouth to one breast and his hand slid between her legs, gently teasing the pearly nub at the apex of her thighs. Shepard writhed as the pleasure and pain melded and meshed into one glorious experience. Her hands curled into tight fists; nails biting into her palms as she fought to stay still. His mouth moved from her breast to the trail of chocolate and he began licking it off her with broad strokes of his tongue. It felt incredible.  _Amazing_. And the low groan he made as he lapped at her skin made it all the more enjoyable.

"James!  _Dios_!" Zoe gasped as he pulled back, his lower lip smeared with chocolate.

His mouth crashed against hers with an intensity and ferocity that made Zoe's stomach clench with need, and she whimpered against his mouth. He tasted like chocolate. When James drew away and picked up the wooden spoon again, she moaned and panted - already anticipating more of the same amazing pleasure.

This time he let the hot chocolate drip across her nipples, along her belly, and down her thighs. Zoe barely kept from crying out and her body trembled as he set to work again, her sensitive flesh responding to the slide of his tongue as though it was electric. He lavished attention on one breast and then the other, licking the warm chocolate from her nipples; sucking and drawing them deeply into his mouth. When he was satisfied he moved lower, licking her belly and thighs clean.

Zoe arched towards him hungrily, mindless from pleasure, and when he moved his mouth between her legs and began to explore her innermost parts with his warm mouth, she lost control of herself. Desperate, panting, the rolls of pleasure built at an alarming pace as he licked and sucked, teasing and playing with her.

It was too much, and she reached down and frantically tugged at his shoulders, pulling him up and away from her body.

"No more!" she begged him, her voice tight with desire. "Please! I want you!  _Now_!"

James kissed her once more between the legs and then allowed her to draw him back up her body. She could hear him fumbling at his pants; the sound of a zipper, buckles and the rustle of material. His mouth reached hers and James kissed her; their mouth meeting in an explosive kiss of pent up lust and desire.

He positioned his length at her entrance and Shepard whimpered hotly against his mouth, her hands holding tight to his shoulders as he worked himself inside of her; thrusting into her warmth. It felt good.  _So fucking good_. She arched her back and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, meeting each of his movements with her own. The feel of his hardness inside of her, so hot and hard, finally undid her, and with a mewling cry of pleasure she came.

Her body tightened around him as her orgasm ripped through her and stripped away all of her defences. She flared, a gentle fiery corona which licked and danced across her skin as James followed her over the knife-edge of pleasure; groaning and trembling as he came. Zoe clutched him to her, some deep primal part of her brain in love with the idea that she could make this man cry out like this for her.

_James was hers; body and soul._

He slumped across her on the bench when he was finished, his chest heaving as he sucked in air. Shepard grinned and kissed the side of his face, tracing patterns on his shoulders with her nails while she waited for him to let her up. The sex had been intense, that was for sure, and it was lovely to bask in the afterglow while they caught their breath.

"You okay?" James asked quietly when he finally had enough energy to stand, his hands gentle as he helped her to her feet. "That wasn't too much?"

Zoe shook her head. "No, that was  _perfect_ , Jimmy." She went up on tiptoes and kissed him, her heart bursting with love for the big hunk of man. "You were  _perfect_."

He grinned and playfully tugged on a lock of her hair. "Shucks Lola, you'll make me blush."

"Ha!" Zoe rolled her eyes as she swiped a cherry and popped it into her mouth, savouring the sweet juicy fruit. "As if I could ever make  _you_  blush."

James snagged a cherry of his own and dipped it in the chocolate. "What's this dish called again?" he asked casually.

Zoe raised one eyebrow as he devoured his treat.

" _Athame's Delight_ ," she told him. Casually adding, "It's supposed to be an aphrodisiac. I guess it works, hmm?"

The lieutenant smirked at that bit of news and circled her waist with his hands. "Praise be to the Goddess Athame."

"Amen, Brother Jimmy." Shepard laughed throatily and lifted her face for a kiss. "Amen."

* * *

**A/N - Hehe, that was fun! I hope you enjoyed it - I'd love to know what you thought.**


End file.
